


Pulchra Es

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Jonghyun attends a concert and finds himself utterly smitten with the tall singer in the chorus.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Pulchra Es

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter, you may have seen me tweeting about my inspiration for this and may have already read this.
> 
> This is a repost from my twitter because I looked at the word count and thought this was lengthy enough that I want it here for completionist sake

Jonghyun would be the first to admit that a classical music concert was not strictly his _thing_. However, despite that, he would like to consider himself a good friend. A good _supportive_ friend.

He hoped Dongho appreciated his efforts.

He made the effort to dress nicely - a fact he would later be thankful for - braved the cold winter air for a whole 25 minute walk through the dimly lit streets, all to meet his dear friend at the campus bar. For a camerata concert.

He didn't even know what a camerata even was. (He still doesn't really.)

Dongho had promised him a night of good music but if Jonghyun was being honest, he had no qualification of the sort to judge whether or not that promise was fulfilled or not. Sure, the music seemed to sound okay to his untrained ear, but judging by the few grimaces he saw on the faces of the trio of percussionists at the back of the stage, he couldn't be quite so certain.

Nonetheless, he had to admit, the concert wasn't a totally awful experience. There was a lot of clapping for people that Jonghyun didn't know why they had their own entry and applause at the start but besides this strange applause convention, he was able to sit quietly at the side in one of the rows of tiered seats and mind his own business.

Two pieces in and Jonghyun found himself rather enjoying the evening. He spied Dongho peaking through one of the side doors and gave him a little smile. _Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying._

Apparently checking up on Jonghyun hadn't been the only reason behind Dongho's appearance.

A single file line of girls filtered out from the side doors and came to a halt at the front of centre stage. They all wore dark dresses, as seemed to be the standard dress code for these sorts of things, and bright red lipstick.

Following them came Dongho and another male, both dressed in black suits.

Jonghyun's breathe caught in his throat when he laid eyes on the man beside his friend.

The man had light brown hair, well groomed but left casual and fluffy. Jonghyun wondered if it would feel as soft as it looked. He was handsome too, Jonghyun thought. Oh was he handsome. A pair of fox-like eyes, and a nose that sloped gently down to a pair of plush lips completed his face.

Jonghyun found himself staring without even meaning to.

A woman walked in afterwards on her own and there was more clapping. Jonghyun absentmindedly followed along, his eyes not moving from where they had settled on the other man.

A sharp jawline lead his eyes down along his pale neck to where his collarbones barely peeked out from under the open collar of his black shirt.

He wore a black suit, well fitted and clearly carely laundered. The suit itself might have looked plain on anyone else but contrasted against this man's porcelain skin that glistened under the warm lighting in the hall, Jonghyun didn't think he had ever seen a suit look so perfect.

The singing began, and a beautiful melody filled the air as the women began the song. Jonghyun had never heard anything like it. The voices came together and sounded as one. The harmony amongst the chorus sent a chill down his spine.

Then _he_ began to sing. The deeper male voices weaved in and out of the existing melody lines but sitting so far forward meant that Jonghyun heard every single note coming from those pretty pink lips. (Jonghyun wondered if he had applied something. No one's lips could look like _that_ naturally.)

His voice deep and powerful but then would soften. Each syllable sung was deliberate but effortlessly melodious.

Jonghyun's jaw might have dropped a little bit.

It all came to an end all too soon and Jonghyun despaired momentarily.

He applauded them with as much vigour as he could without seeming over eager.

He expected the chorus to file out following the applause, they didn't. Instead, they moved to line the sides of the stage. His eyes trailed after the tall singer as if magnetised to his presence.

The orchestra began the next piece, an overture as his programme dutifully informed him.

Then something occurred to him. Discreetly as he could, he flicked through the programme and found the list of names of the chorus members. He scanned down the page to the 'tenor and bass' section.

Surely enough, listed there was one _Kang Dongho_ and one _Hwang Minhyun_.

He set the booklet aside and turned his attention back to Hwang Minhyun.

Hwang Minhyun whose brown hair was flopping over his eyes as he looked down at his lyric book. Hwang Minhyun who seemed to sway with the music. Hwang Minhyun who Jonghyun was slowly but steadily developing something of an infatuation for.

He dismayed over the fact that Minhyun was stood further away now. He was closer to the back of the stage and with the orchestra playing, it was hard to hear his voice over it. It didn't help that overtures were rather drum, brass, and loud noises heavy.

If Minhyun knew he had gained a new fan this night, he gave no indication of it.

The piece ended and after a vocal-less encore, so did the concert..

Jonghyun found himself shuffling out of the stuffy concert hall, into the cooler atrium. He stood somewhat awkwardly near the edge of the room.

A few at a time, the musicians started appearing with their various instruments in various cases, and were greeted by congratulatory friends and family. (A woman walked past wheeling a harp and Jonghyun couldn't help but wonder how on earth she was planning to get that home.)

A few minutes passed and Dongho had yet to make an appearance. It was odd, Jonghyun thought, that a person could pack away a harp before one man whose instrument was his voice could be ready to leave.

He shot a text at Dongho; the atrium was growing sparse and Jonghyun was still standing alone. When he looked up from his phone, he almost dropped it in surprise.

Dongho was walking towards him, a bright grin on his face. He wasn't alone.

"Jonghyun! How did you enjoy the concert? Was it to your liking?"

Jonghyun uttered a suitable reply. Or at least he hoped he did.

Then he gestured to the tall, brown haired man, wearing a black suit and a woolen black coat. Jonghyun swallowed drily.

"This is my friend from the chorus, Minhyun."

_I know._

"And Minhyun," Dongho said to Minhyun, "this is my good friend Jonghyun." he gestures to ball of growing nervousness otherwise known as Kim Jonghyun.

"It's nice to meet you." Minhyun smiled at him.

Jonghyun decided that the world wasn't fair. How did people like Hwang Minhyun come to exist?

"N-nice to meet you too."

"Jonghyun has never been to a concert before." Dongho continued, either not caring about or not noticing Jonghyun's state of discomposure. "This was his first."

Minhyun seemed to perk up at that for reasons unbeknownst to him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "I'm glad I was your first time."

Dongho coughed.

"I-I mean, I meant I'm glad that I was in the first concert that you've been to—" Minhyun hastily backtracked, his ears and cheeks aflame in embarrassment.

Jonghyun wasn't faring much better.

Dongho coughed again. It sounded suspiciously like laughter but both Jonghyun and Minhyun were too busy defiantly _not_ looking at one another to pay him any attention.

Jonghyun fought back his nerves and cleared his throat.

"The concert was great, enjoyable." He offered, "The chorus sounded amazing too." He praised, looking between the two singers deliberately to avoid his eyes lingering for too long on where they would like.

"Actually," Minhyun began hesitantly, "we have another concert, just the chorus, next week... Maybe you might like to come?"

Minhyun shifted on the spot, nervous, as he waited for Jonghyun's response.

Dongho opened his mouth as if to say something but Jonghyun interrupted before his traitorous friend could say anything heinous.

"It would be a pleasure."Jonghyun assured him with a smile.

Minhyun positively beamed at him.

That evening, Jonghyun faced the long, cold, and lonely walk home with none of the disgruntled air he had bore on the way there. Instead, he had a spring in his step, an invitation to another concert, and a new contact saved on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> For maybe the occasional twitter drabble, find them here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)
> 
> And feel free to drop a comment \o/
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
